Huntress' Diary
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Have a gander in the personal thoughts and updates of Huntress; a loving big sister, a devoted wife, a family girl and an all around sweetheart
1. Updates

**Huntress' Diary**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hiya! It's been a long time since I thought about doing a diary. Anyway, where to begin? My husband Ollie is off on a raid again and I'm here at home with my adorable little sister Dinah. She's sleeping now, I just put her down for a nap, but I can hear her snoring_

 _So Ollie and I got married last Christmas, and so far our marriage has been splendid. However, Ollie is being very stubborn about the idea of us having kids. Because Ma wouldn't stop nagging him to knock me up and also since Dinah is in some ways a daughter of mine which may sound creepy because hey, she's my baby sister and sometimes I'm her mommy and I have to help her out in some situations_

 _I can't tell you how many times I stare hungrily at my schoolkids at daycare and nursery school. I really wanna have a little Ollie or little Helena running around. Oh Hera, when will I ever conceive my own child? I guess I'll wish upon a star and pray that I don't get a freaky puppet boy instead. I swear, that movie gives Dinah nightmares every time. She always wakes up screaming about the boys turning into donkeys or the big-ass Moby Dick whale jumping right at her or that incredibly, incredibly annoying cricket._

 _Anyway, I should probably wrap this up. Dinah's nap is over now, so I gotta go wake her up and get her some lunch. Talk to you soon_


	2. Updates part 2

**Huntress' Diary**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _10 more days until spring! I'm so excited to hear all the birdies chirping, the sun shining… and all the bugs and vermin buzzing around. Anyway, I'm taking a day off from work so I can be with Kara, Alex and their little girl. Dinah's still asleep, she's sleeping in now thanks to Mom's new morning routine. Anyway, Roman, my daddy gave me my very 1_ _st_ _car! A purple Corvette. I decided to name it the V8 Interceptor after Mad Max. speaking of Mad Max, tonight is our annual Mad Max marathon. Dinah's very excited! Although Mom did warn us the first one, Road Warrior and Fury Road were rated R and that Thunderdome was PG-13, we think she can handle it. I mean come on, this is from the studio that made Bugs Bunny! Hmmm, I wonder if Looney Tunes could do a Mad Max parody? Then again, it'd be rather dark and kinda scary looking, imagining Yosemite Sam as Immortan Joe, brrr. By the way, Dinah has been begging me to take her to see this cute little Zootopia film. I keep telling her she's a big girl now, but considering how many Disney movies she and Mom dragged me to when she was born, I just cant say no to my favorite little sister. And I gotta wrap this up. Dinah's awake and I gotta go feed her some breakfast_


	3. Schoolkids

**Huntress' Diary**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I LOVE my schoolkids so very much! They are absolute little angels when I work with them every day. They smile so bright when I come into the classroom, I give all of them hugs and kisses, and I tell them how much I love 'em. In fact this morning this little girl drew a picture of her and me. It was so sweet! It reminded me of Dinah back when she was a baby. Honestly, my schoolkids are just… they're so special. They're like my children. Someday I hope to have a little boy or little girl. Honestly, I've been staring hungrily at babies around town, and I've been reading self help pregnancy books lately. I know I've got a lot of stuff on my plate; I'm a wife to a multi-millionaire archer, a big sister, a part time nursery schoolteacher and a part time superheroine. Someday me and Oliver will have kids, I just know it. Until then, my adorable little schoolkids are my priority. Oh and so are my sisters, especially little Dinah. And I gotta go, it's storytime_


	4. Announcement

**Huntress' Diary**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just received some very, very sad news from Superman this morning. Ma and Pa Kent have recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and have been relocated to a seniors' lodge in Metropolis. He seems so devastated over the whole thing. I hope he does get better. I always knew Mr. and Mrs. Kent, they are just the sweetest elderly couple I've ever met. Now they're getting older and… I can't bear to tell Clark that their time is almost coming. All we can do now is pray to Hera for them so they can get better. And on that note, I must end this. Superman's asking me to come with him to visit his folks and see if they made it._


	5. Personal Thoughts

**Huntress' Diary**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, it seems very likely Donald Trump may be our next President of the United States. These are very dark times, I tell you. First that unspeakable attack in Paris by those godly awful ISIS terrorists, now all this Trump controversy. Honestly, for the life of me, I can't even imagine what in Hera's name possessed him to run for president? I mean, be fair, he is happy as a multi-millionaire, right? Right? Well you know what they say; the grass is always greener on the other side. Oh my, and then there's the matter of Bernie Sanders. Honestly he's the exact spitting image of that old guy from that show Curb Your Enthusiasm, Larry David. Oh and don't even get me started on Hillary Clinton. She is just very, very bad news. First we had that little blowout with her husband, as you all recall, now she's following in his footsteps which could only mean NOTHING GOOD will ever come out of winning the election. I remember Granny telling me in the old days presidents could be re-elected to serve more terms. Unfortunately, after FDR's passing in the final days of the Nazi incident, that idea was vetoed and replaced by two terms and two terms only. Those bureaucratic red-tape bastards_

 _Also Dick thinks there are aliens among us. I mean, is he for real? Superman's an alien, Supergirl's an alien, Power Girl's an alien, Martian Manhunter's an alien, for crying out loud what else do we need; a freakin' UFO spaceship? Geez, I wonder what he and Amy do when they're all alone… not that I'm implying or referencing anything, mind you. Speaking of aliens, it is a few more months until Independence Day: Resurgence. And all I can say about it is: we're screwed. I mean, yeah, we blew up the 1_ _st_ _mothership, big whoop. Maybe if Will Smith realized that maybe that little ship that survived the whole ordeal was actually a distress signal to send all their Martian buddies here to kick the crap out of us in retaliation. And seeing how… huge the new ship looks in the poster, it's a safe bet this definitely will NOT be a happy 4_ _th_ _of July. And to add insult to injury, Universal has announced a third and hopefully final chapter to their infamous Purge series. I mean, seriously Universal, WTF is the matter with you? It's a slasher film that involves psychos terrorizing poor people just because senile greedy rich old bastards said they can and it's all over a stupid law that allows all crime, murder, whatever to be legal for 12 hours only. I mean, really? That's your best idea? And why in every film are you saying unleash the beast? What the hey is that supposed to mean? Is it one of those arc words? In case you didn't do your research on TV Tropes, arc words means a recurring phrase or saying that has a strong motif or plot point. The most famed example of arc words would have to be: who killed the world from Mad Max: Fury Road. It keeps getting repeated over and over, as we dive deeper into the film to understand the meaning of it all: why do the Five Wives keep saying they are not things? What's with the War Boys screaming Witness Me when they do something crazy? And who killed the world and made into the toxic, hazardous, bandit-filled wasteland we all know and love. Was it the government? Was it Immortan Joe? Or maybe… I'm just making a theory… maybe it was US? After all, we kinda DID cause the whole Planet of the Apes thing and let's not forget that our little nuclear experiments made the Big G aka Godzilla and I think it was a major, MAJOR load of bananas and some other stuff that created everyone's favorite girl-grabbing, plane-smashing monkey King Kong. So yeah, mankind basically created their own monsters. Man created Frankenstein. Man made The Wolfman. Oh yes and Man definitely positively DID create Doomsday_

 _All I'm saying is we live in a frickin' comic book universe. We can make ANYTHING! Like, um, say for instance if the bigwigs at DC Comics said they wanted to add Sara Lance and Cisco to the comics? Boom, there you go! Have, um, have Felicity Smoak added too? Bam! What else? Ooh, how about we add the whole Neo-Gotham storyline, make Bruce a crotchety old man and have Terry be the new Batman? Bam! Oh wait, those guys at the CW did that and maybe, I'm just saying, if Warner Bros. Studios wasn't so stingy with their money, we could've gotten a live action Batman Beyond! Instead, those hotshot whizkids at Marvel Studios gave us Ant-Man which is Batman Beyond only in a way Marvel Comics could tell it. Ooh and there's only two more weeks until the biggest gladiatorial fight in the history of the world: Last Son of Krypton versus Dark Knight of Gotham, or would you prefer Sexy Hot British Dude from Man from UNCLE versus Guy who Played Daredevil? I think Jesse Eisenberg's the perfect choice for good ol' Lexy Luthor. I still wish we could have a Caucasian Mercy Graves, but you know, we're just characters, they run the show, not us. And I gotta split. It's time for lunch, we're having lasagna_


End file.
